Our Work of Art
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Takes place after the blaze of glory. Two best friends, conspire to make their friends happy again. MALEX


**Our Work of Art**

One Shot, I'm working on updating my other stories I promise! Enjoy. Takes place after the blaze of glory. Two best friends, conspire to make their friends happy again.

**Our Work of Art **

"Coop you okay?" Summer asked supporting her best friend. Her arms were around the taller girl's trying to hold her up.  
"I might have had a little too much…" Marissa slurred, giggling profusely.  
"What's going on with you?" Summer questioned knowing she wouldn't get a real response from her best friend in her drunken state.  
"Nothing, I'm just peachy!" Marissa exclaimed a little too loudly.  
"Where's Ryan?"  
"Who cares about Ryan!"  
"I thought you liked him?"  
"Ew, no thank you. He's a boy." Marissa whispered, "I don't like boys." Marissa continued giggling again.  
"Into bed you go." Summer said, gently helping Marissa into her bed.  
"I like girls, with purple stre…." Marissa trailed off, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Summer looked at her best friend, and felt a weight on her heart. Marissa had been drinking more and more the past few days, since her breakup with Alex. Summer knew that Alex had meant a lot to her, and couldn't understand why they had broken up to begin with.

Logging onto her computer, Summer began her search and after a few minutes found what she was looking for. Stepping into the hall, she took out her phone and dialed the nine numbers she'd just found.

"Hello?" A girl said, clearly groggy."Is your best friend as sad as my best friend?" Summer asked.  
"Who the hell is this?" The girl questioned, her voice full of wrath.  
"Summer Roberts, Marissa's best friend."  
"Are you trying to rub it in or something? Let me guess Marissa's happy."  
"If she was happy why would I ask you if your best friend was sad?" Summer asked her voice growing louder.  
"How did you get my number?"  
"It's really easy to find what your looking for when you know where to look."  
"Are you some kind of stalker or something?"  
"You really shouldn't have your number on your myspace."  
"Why are you calling me?" Jodie sighed.  
"Marissa's miserable without Alex."  
"Alex is miserable too…" Jodie confessed after a few moments.  
"I think we should get them back together."  
"Marissa really hurt her."  
"Marissa made a mistake, and I'm trying to help her fix it. I just want her to be happy."  
"I want Alex to be happy too…what's your plan?"  
"Go to the bait shop tomorrow night, I gotta work out the rest of the details. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay bye."

---

Summer and Marissa arrived at the bait shop much to Marissa's refusal. Summer ushered Marissa into the office, that used to be Alex's and made her sit down.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because I have something special for you."  
"Is this going to take long? Because I want a drink."  
"Marissa maybe you should stop drinking."  
"But I need a drink." Marissa whined.  
"Marissa this is the first time all week that I've seen you sober all day."

When Jodie pulled up to the bait shop, she literally had to drag Alex out of the car. After much swearing, and frustration Alex finally made it through the entrance. "Why are we here?" Alex questioned her voice tired. "Because." Jodie muttered, pushing Alex through the crowd and toward the office, she used to work in.

"I don't want to make out with you, I hope your not going to force yourself on me." Alex said after getting shoved through the door. Jodie closed the door, and leaned against it.  
"Summer what's going on?" Marissa questioned standing from her position. At the sound of her voice, Alex turned and looked from Jodie to Summer, finally resting her eyes on Marissa.  
"Jodie what's going on?" Alex asked, turning back to look at her. Her eyes pleading for her to let her out the room. Jodie shrugged, "That whore called me last night."  
"Excuse me, I am not a whore. I'm standing right here." Summer said gesturing to herself.  
"Fine you can be a bitch that called me last night."  
"Okay I'm still right here."

"That's enough out of you two, can one of you please tell us what's going on!" Alex shouted above their arguing. Marissa shot Alex a grateful look, but turned away quickly.  
"Look you two are both sad, and miserable without each other. None of us are leaving until you two work it out."  
"Summer I have to pee." Jodie muttered.  
"You two over there, we'll be over here." Summer ordered pointing to the opposite side of the room.

Marissa and Alex both muttered incoherent words under their breath and made their way towards the couch. While Jodie and Summer sat on the one right by the door, in case one of them tried to make a run for it.

"We love you both, so just hurry up and makeup." Summer said with a smile, taking out a nail file. Marissa opened her purse and took out a flask, but before she could open it Summer had marched over and taken it from her. "You don't need this." She stated putting it in her purse and walking back towards Jodie.

After almost an hour of silence, and constant sneak glances at each other, Marissa finally spoke. "I missed you." She said, finally looking Alex in the eyes.  
"I missed you too, how've you been?" Alex asked with a small smile.   
"Horrible, what about you?"  
"Pretty down in the dumps myself." Alex answered honestly.  
"What happened between us?" Marissa asked, her eyes on the verge of tears.  
"Things happened too fast, we didn't know what we wanted."  
"I knew." Marissa whispered, looking down.  
"I wasn't what you needed."  
"No Alex you were more than what I needed and what I wanted. I just felt like you deserved better."  
"What about Ryan?"  
"What about him?"  
"You guys are going to be one of those couples."  
"I'm not with Ryan. I don't want to be with Ryan."  
"Then why did we…"  
"Because I thought that if you thought I wanted him, you'd leave and find someone that actually deserved you." Marissa said with tears running down her face unable to hold them back any longer.

Alex leaned back against the sofa, and digested the words Marissa had just uttered. Shock took over her body, as the memories of the past week began to flood her mind. The constant nights of doubt, and the constant nights of drunkenness. Pulling Marissa into her arms, she stroked the taller girl's back as Marissa cried harder into Alex's shoulder. Holding her tighter, Alex began to whisper that it was okay.

Pulling away, Marissa locked her eyes with Alex's. "I wish things were different." She said, not breaking the contact.  
"They can be."  
"If your willing to give me another shot." Marissa muttered, wiping her face with the back of her hand.  
"This time though, no lies, no excuses, no secrets, and no moving in together." Alex said with a smile, as she pulled Marissa in for another embrace.

---

"Jodie…Jodie!" Summer hissed shoving Jodie in the shoulder.  
"Where are they?" Summer questioned, pushing Jodie off of her shoulder.  
"What's going on?" Jodie asked wiping her eyes.  
"They're gone."  
"How are they gone? I thought you were keeping watch!"  
"I thought you were keeping watch!" Summer yelled back.  
"Well I guess they worked it out, cause I don't see any blood or anything."  
"Why would there be blood?"  
"Cause if they didn't work it out, they would've fought or someone would have been left crying her heart out. And there are no signs of either here, so they worked it out obviously." Jodie stated in a matter-a-fact tone, yawing she closed her eyes again.  
"How can you go back to sleep? We have to find them."  
"Let them work it out on their own. Besides some crazy girl woke up last night with this plan, so I need to catch up on my beauty sleep."  
"Beauty sleep?" Summer scoffed, laughing under her breath.  
"What are you saying? Are you calling me ugly?" Jodie asked her eyes opening instantly.  
"Well your not ugly enough to be a whore so…"  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult…So I guess thanks for the compliment Summer." Jodie said closing her eyes again.


End file.
